Many computer users are faced with having to “sign-on” to multiple computer services. Each such service may require the entry by the user of credentials such as a username and password so that the user can be authenticated to the service. As the number of services grows to which a user may desire access, the inconvenience of repeatedly entering the user's credentials also grows.